


Hospital Wing

by elenawrites



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 06:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11225697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenawrites/pseuds/elenawrites
Summary: Sirius hates hospitals. Written for ladyvadcr on tumblr.





	Hospital Wing

“Remus, I hate hospitals.” 

Remus sighed and sat down in the chair next to the bed. He’d become quite familiar with this chair, the worn brown leather seat and one wobbly leg in the back. 

“Yeah, Sirius, I know.”

Madam Pomfrey raised an eyebrow from Sirius’ other side, adjusting the bandage on his forehead. “If you’ve got such a distaste for hospitals, Mr. Black, you’d do well to stop these ridiculous shenanigans with Potter and Pettigrew and Lupin, here.” She looked at Remus. “Yes, I know about all of those pranks and jokes you four pull. Who cleans you up afterwards when you’ve made messes of yourselves?”

Remus didn’t say anything, too busy running through all the times Pomfrey had needed to patch one of them up after a prank gone slightly wrong. 

Sirius, though, had much to say on the subject. Having a mild concussion and being doped up on pain potions could do that to a person, Remus supposed.  

“‘Pranks and jokes’?” Sirius began loudly. “Madam, I can assure you that our activities are more than mere jokes!” 

Remus rolled his eyes. It looked like Pomfrey was doing the same. 

“Just sit back, Mr. Black,” she said, taking a second pillow from the bed next to them and propping behind Sirius’ head. “You’ll need your rest.” She turned away to fetch more medicine, but Sirius continued talking. 

“Rest’s nothing compared to our honor! We—” Sirius began to say. 

Remus noticed his face starting to go blank and his eyelashes fluttering as he sank back into the pillows. He could only be grateful that Sirius had been shut up before his rant got out of hand. He didn’t think James or Peter would appreciate it if they suddenly started getting larger consequences for their activities because Sirius couldn’t keep his mouth shut. 

“ _Re-mus,_ ” Sirius said, stretching out his name, “I really do hate hospitals.” 

“I know.”

Sirius reached out his hand and held Remus’ own at the edge of the bed. 

“That help?” Remus said, squeezing his hand. 

“Mmhmm,” Sirius mumbled softly, his eyes closed. “Better now.” 

“That’d be the sleeping draught,” Madam Pomfrey said from behind them. She looked at Sirius’ hand in Remus’. “You’ll stay here, I presume?”

Remus nodded. Contrary to popular belief, the hospital wasn’t really all that bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated; thanks for reading!


End file.
